Bottled Promises
by Princess-Of-Xtreme
Summary: Matt Hardy's father died over six months ago but he can't seem to let it go so he turns to his long lost friend, the bottle. But what happens when his girlfriend is tried of his im sorrys? Will they stay to together or is destined to fall apart? MattxOC
1. Let You Go

Here we are again another Saturday night, another club, another fight. It seems that this has become a routine for us. Every Saturday we go out with all of our friends and if one guy even looks at me, he explodes. Right now, Matt is once again trying to be my knight in shining amour saving me from all the evils of the world which tonight happened to be a hot blonde with spiky hair and dazzling deep green eyes offering to buy me a drink. I am really starting to get sick of this. It never used to be this was. Everyday I wonder where the sweet romantic Matt Hardy I met a year ago is. Obviously he isn't here. Why do I even bother staying around? I guess I am just like those girls I hated in high school…Maybe I can change him. But after six months I am starting to doubt my ability to finish my mission in saving Matt from himself.

"Matt, stop! Let go of him" I said moving pasting Jeff and Shannon who where helping me trying to peel Matt off the man call Shawn, who was bleeding profusely on the club floor.

"Leave me alone" Matt said taking his eyes off Shawn and turning is aggravated gaze towards me. "Stay out of this" He spat pushing me backwards, hurling me onto the floor where my head connected with the cherry wooden bar. Instantly Beth, Michelle and Lisa were surrounding me.

"Belle, are you ok" Michelle asked taking the strands of black hair out my face.

"Annabelle, can you hear me?" Beth asked worried. "Jeff, do something!" She yelled at her boyfriend while helping me to my feet.

"Damn it Matt!" Lisa yelled.

It wasn't before long that the floor converted itself into Smack down superstars vs. Matt Hardy vs. some of Shawn's friends. I looked at Matt who showed no signs of letting up but what did I except he was drunk. I shot daggers at him hoping that he might realize what he was doing but nothing he just went for another punch. He was to busy fighting off Jeff, Shane, and Shannon to give a damn about me. What a shocker!

"Im done with this" I said getting up, grabbing my leather jacket and making a beeline towards the door.

The Next Day

I am sitting here outside of Matt's house debating if I should go in or not. Played with my car keys for awhile before mustering up the courage to shut for the engine and go confront him. I got out of the car and walked up to the brick house I knew so well and took a deep breath before knocking slowly and softly on the door hoping that he wouldn't hear me.

"Annabelle, im so sorry. Are you ok?" Matt said giving me a hug and repeating the events that have been happening every Sunday afternoon since the incident.

"Yea, im fine…Matt we need to talk about Saturday." I said walking past him and into the house. The second I stepped in the memories hit me like a ton of brick and now I was unsure of what I was going to do. I walked over to the couch and took a seat and waited for Matt to do the same. Instead he sat in front of me and held my hands.

"Yea, Belle im so sorry. You know that I love you right?"

"I love you too but have to stop acting this way."

"I was just trying to protect you"

"Matt if you haven't noticed I can protect myself"

"Well your not doing a good job" He mumbled

"Excuse me?" I said hearing perfectly his mumbling.

"Look at how your dressed. Guys are basically eating you with their 24/7. I am just doing the best-"I looked down at my black halter paint splashed halter top and blue jeans trying to find his point.

"Excuse me? You're ruining our relationship over looks. Honey we would have been over a long time ago if it was because of that. We're WWE superstars of course people are look. You don't see me going crazy over every girl holding I love Matt or Matt Hardy marry me sign because I don't wanna wipe out half the female population!!" I said getting up.

"Well I can't help it if you don't love me as much as I love you"

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!! For six months I have put up with your crap. I understand that you upset over your father's death but you have to let it go. You can't let the past get in the way of the future Matt. He would have wanted you to go on with you life."

"What do you know? You don't know what im going through. You can never know" I knew one day he was going to bring that up it was just a matter of time. "Annabelle im sorry I didn't mean-" Matt said coming towards me

"You know you right. And you exactly why I can't feel that? For twenty eight years I have wished and pray and hoped that one day my parents might come back for me. I wake up every morning feeling completely alone. For twenty eights years MATT!! All your life you had your family and friends to help you through the hard spots. What about me? I never had that. My parents abandoned me at a fire station and that drove off not even think twice about it and until I got to the WWE I never even had friends!"

"Don't blame me for that. Me me me that's all I ever hear from your mouth"

"Do you know how fucking tired of this bullshit!?"

"Obviously not enough since you keep coming back" I looked at Matt and then shook my head. I just don't understand him one second he is the most loving person and then he is THIS! I don't know who this is but it isn't my boyfriend.

"Well that gonna stop." At my words I saw him take a deep breath and he ran his finger through his hair. I knew he was hurt but if I stop there I knew I would never go back. I have to finish this once and for all. "Everyday your becoming more and more out of control. Last night what was stopping you from beating me huh?" I said looking up at him.

"Belle I would never do that" He said taking my hand.

"Right now I don't know. You temper is out of control and when your drunk its worst. I have to lock myself in the room crying while you bang on the door threaten me."

"Anna I would never do anything that could hurt you"

"Matt" I said softly brushing the tear off his cheek. Oh this is a lot harder than I thought. I hope this is for the best. I **know** it for the best. "You already are and until you work out you…we can't work out. I'm so sorry. I love I really do but... I wish things could be different." I whispered before walking towards the door for the last time.

"Annabelle," I stopped "I'm sorry"

"I know" I said taking the last few step but before I got out the door, I felt me being spanned around.

"One more" He said closing the minimum space there was between us. I nodded as his lips came closer to mine.

"When you get better" I said before leaving.

(I had to do this it just struck me. This is going to be a short story like super short maybe one or two more chapters. I was looking at Jeff's big bro gets no love. So here we go. I also have a Randy Orton and Johnny Devine story and im also working on a Brian Kendrick story. So watch out for that- Love Genesis)


	2. The Older I Get

For last two weeks, I cried myself to sleep that is the times I could get my eyes to close

For last two weeks, I cried myself to sleep that is the times I could get my eyes to close. Every time I shut my eyes, he would appear and it was killing me, I could feel it. After realizing that with both of us on Smack down, it was going to be hard for either one of us to move on. Ok maybe that was I lied I made up to make myself feel less pathetic. I begged Vince to transfer me to RAW or even ECW yes I was that desperate, and he agreed of course with a lot of hesitation. I have been a RAW diva for over four months now, which means I have been without him for four months. Every day I get an unwanted update on Matt's deteriorating condition from Jeff and I have to say that it only makes me feel worst. At first, I thought this was for the best but now I am not so sure. Even though I hate to admit it, I still love Matthew Moore Hardy and I can't stop. I don't think I ever did. And if it could get any worst, I kept hearing the same song over and over as if was mocking me. Funny how the song you hate always comes up at the wrong moments The Older I Get by Skillet became the most annoying song on the planet. It seemed to describe my feeling perfectly and I hated it. He comes over to RAW sometimes to defend the tag team titles with Jeff but those days I had tried my hardest to have tunnel vision. Locker room, Match and then the hotel. No steps in between. I would talk to no one and rush to my hotel and leave for the next event before anyone got back. It was truly pathetic that I could even see he with out feeling that knot in my stomach. Only tonight, his match was first meaning I had to stay. There was no way to get out.

Reminder: KILL WILLIAM REGAL!

"Annabelle!" I turned around without thinking and thank god for my luck. There he was the gorgeous being I was avoiding for the last five months.

"Umm Matt…How have you been?"

"Okay you?"

"Same" And awkward silence lingered in between us and it was annoying both of us. May I should just leave. Matt then spoke up as if he was reading my thoughts. He had gotten too good at that.

"Belle, can we talk?"

"I can't I have a match"

"After"

"I have to get to the next event-" I said ignoring his deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Please" Mission failed. I looked up at him and struggled to keep myself from him right then and there. I nodded my head and walked out to the ring. "Wait" I turned to him and he looked like he was debating something unfortunately I made mastered the inner thoughts of the mystery Matt Hardy as much as he has mastered mine. He came closer and grabbed me before placing a soft kiss on my rosy cheek. "Good Luck" He said before walking away from me. I smiled before walking out to Adrenaline by 12 stones. That night I performed better and faster than I ever had before even when I was kicking Candice's ass I couldn't stop myself from think about him. The bell rung and I quickly got out of the ring and walked of better yet ran backstage as calmly as I could. God I feel like a schoolgirl with a crush.

"Nice match"

"Thanks"

"Annabelle I'm so sorry. I should have never treated you the way I did and looking back, I hate myself. Belle, these few months without you have been killing me. As much as I wanted you to have a happy life, I just can't. I want you to be happy with me. Annabelle just give me the chance to make you happy…I still love you." I smiled and took deep breath.

"I still love you too" I whispered. He smiled and grabbed my hands.

"You don't know how happy that just made me. So will you give me another chance?"

"How do I know you're better?" He gave me a slight smiled and pulled me into the most explosive amazing passionate kiss I have ever experienced. "What was that?" I said breathless.

"I'm better." He smiled. "Baby I haven't touch alcohol since you left and I'm not gonna sit here and lie to you and say that it was the easiest thing I had to do because it wasn't" How romantic. "But I would rather make myself miserable for five months knowing that I might be happy for the rest of my life with you" I smiled.

"Ok"

"Ok?"

"Ok" Matt's face split into the happiest face that could ever be held by a human being. He lifted me up earning a laugh out of me.

"Do you know how long I have waited to hear that?"

"Probably as long as I have been waiting to do this" I wrapped my around him as I gave him the best kiss I could.

"ABOUT TIME!" We pulled apart and there was Jeff and Chris Irvine.

"Damn it" Chris said handing Jeff a twenty.

"Told ya it wouldn't be long" Jeff said wrapping his arms around us. "WE'RE A FAMILY AGAIN!"

"Jeff we were never family" I said laughing.

"You wanna change that?" Matt said getting down on one knee.

"Oh My God!" I yelled clasping a hand over my mouth and threw myself on Matt.

"This that a yes?" He said laughing. I nodded quickly.

"Definitely!"

"YAY!" Chris said throwing his popcorn on us. "What? I didn't have rice."


End file.
